More Than Just Acquaintances
by complexgirl
Summary: This story is of three inseparable friends. Little do they know what awaits them as events unfold that are sure to test their friendship. ORIHIMExXxICHIGOxXxRUKIA come together in this twisted love triangle. [AU] Warning: Rated for mature content & lemon!
1. DON’T SPEAK!

**MORE THAN JUST ACQUAINTANCES**

_  
'We are more than just acquaintances... it's as if we are cut from the same fabric. Even though we appear to be sewn in a different pattern, we have a common thread that won't be broken-by people or years or distance. 1_

_When I count my blessings... I count you twice. 2_

_When I'm with you... I can be me. _

_I wish I could keep all the good feelings you've ever given me safe inside a bottle. Every time I needed a smile, a joke, a hug, all I'd have to do is take the lid off that bottle and experience again all the caring you've shared with me. It would be my very own treasure of sweetness. It would be like holding our friendship in my hand.3_

_The most beautiful discovery true friends make is that they can grow separately without growing apart. 4_

_In you my friend, I find a second self. 5'_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** As these words above come together, they form sayings that express thoughts and feelings from deep within me. They are not my own words, but those that I have found and complied together so that they would express what is at the heart of my story.

**CREDIT NOTES:** Author _1_ and _2 _are Unknown. Author _3 _is Tracy Donovan. Author _4_ is Elisabeth Foley. Author _5_ is Isabelle Norton.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the characters of Bleach, just as I don't own the quotes above. But I do share the feelings they express, and the story does comes from some of my own personal experiences.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:** DON'T SPEAK!

On a warm mid-spring day, as the leaves of the cherry blossom rustle gently above her, a girl sits shaded from the late afternoon sun. A cool breeze caresses her skin and gently plays with her hair. To her this was one of her favorite places to be; her tranquil escape from the eventful lifestyle of a college student. The dormitory grounds were quite busy with students constantly on the move, coming and going, running to catch classes. But this one place, it was her little secret. Most people were too busy to notice as they were caught up with the mundane tasks that come along with a student's life.

With her text book and notes on her lap, and a soft throw-spread beneath her Inoue, Orihime takes a break from her studying. Her gaze is off into the horizon as she watches the sun begin its decent. She can't help but think about where she is at in this point of her life… where she has come from… and where she is headed.

At 21 years of age she is a shy and insecure girl whose warm hearted and a loyal friend. She's been on her own every since losing both her parents and brother to a fatal accident. While growing up the only family she has left has been her best friend Tatsuki. About three years ago, after graduating and getting her high school diploma, she decided to accept a scholarship to attend Kyoto University (Kyodai). This meant she would be leaving behind her hometown of Karakura and most importantly her best friend. It was one of the hardest decisions she had to make, but with Tatsuki's support she accepted the opportunity. Since living in Kyoto, she has made two close friends Kurosaki, Ichigo and Kuchiki, Rukia. Over the last year and a half since meeting, these three have become inseparable.

Rukia, 22 years old, has always been the type of girl that draws people to herself. She's smart, beautiful and has a magnetic personality. For the past 5 years she's been in a committed relationship with her boyfriend Abarai Renji. But recently they've been going through a lot of rough patches. They share a passionate love but they both have strong personalities and come from different backgrounds. With their relationship on the rocks Rukia has turned to the two people that have become her close friends.

Ichigo on the other hand is 25. He's lived a difficult life and has gone true many hardships. After losing his mother in a traumatizing ordeal he has never been the same. However, he tries to hide this fact for the sake of his family. He currently lives with his dad and two younger sisters. His relationship with his father has always been a strange one, to say the least. His close-knit group of friends have known each other what seem their entire life, but he's always kept a distance. That was until he met Inoue and Rukia.

"INOUE-SAN, KONNICHIWA!" came the startled greeting.

Turning to see who it was, "Konnichiwa, Kuchiki-san" Orihime warmly replied as a surprised smile came across her face.

"I thought I'd fine you here" Rukia smiled in return while greeting her friend with a hug. Orihime noticed however that something didn't look right with her friend. Her eyes looked slightly puffy and she looked like something was bothering her.

"What's the matter Kuchiki-san, you don't look like yourself today" she asked with a look of concern? Her mind then went to what's been going on with Rukia and Renji.

'_They must have had another fight; and just when things were looking up for them too'_ she thought.

"I need to clear my head, can we go somewhere to hang out for a bit?" came Rukia's humble request.

"Of course, sweetie! Just let me pack up my things here and we can go" the girl replied as she stood and started to gather her things.

Just then a familiar tone chimed alarming Rukia that she had a call. She retrieved her cell phone from her bag and checked the caller id. "Oh it's Ichy" she informed Inoue as she looked up curiously.

"Hey clown, what you up to?" Rukia teased when she answered her phone.

"…."

"Haha" she laughed "oh yah I did call you earlier. I wanted to know if you wanna come hang out with me and Inoue-san? I'm thinking we can head over to the pool hall or something."

"…."

"Yah, maybe we can all catch a movie and some dinner after. I just feel like I need to get out right now."

"…."

"No, no I'm fine. We can drive by and pick you up. I'll tell you guys what happened then."

"…."

"K, be there in about 15 minutes" she said before hanging up the call.

"Looks like we have a full evening planned" Inoue smiled. "I'm finished up here so let's get going."

"Yah we know how that baka can get anxious if he's made to wait too long." Rukia joked as the two set off to retrieve their friend.

On the drive over to pick up Ichigo the girls sat quietly listening to some music. They both enjoyed each other's company and were very comfortable with one another. They would often go on drives around the city without even saying a word. It was just them, the open road, some good tunes, and with their windows down their hair dancing wildly in the wind.

It was a sort of ease being around someone knowing that there was no pressure to keep a conversation just for the sake of talking. But that's not to say that they didn't talk. And when you include the third member of their trio, they would hold a conversation for hours, and have spent many late nights just chatting and enjoying each other's company.

Suddenly a familiar song began playing over the radio.

"OMG I love this song!" Inoue said as she turned from staring out her window. She leaned over and raised the volume on the radio. The song playing was Nelly Furtado's 'Say It Right'.

"It's so seductive, I can't resist it." She smiled as she closed her eyes and began to mouth the words to the song.

* * *

_**"Say It Right"**_

_In the day  
In the night  
Say it right  
Say it all_

_You either got it  
Or you don't  
You either stand or you fall _

_When your will is broken  
When it slips from your hand  
When there's no time for joking  
There's a hole in the plan_

_Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me  
No you don't mean nothing at all to me  
But you got what it takes to set me free  
Oh you could mean everything to me_

_I can't say that I'm not lost and at fault  
I can't say that I don't love the light and the dark  
I can't say that I don't know that I am alive  
And all of what I feel I could show  
You tonight you tonight_

_Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me  
No you don't mean nothing at all to me  
But you got what it takes to set me free  
Oh you could mean everything to me_

_From my hands I could give you  
Something that I made  
From my mouth I could sing you another brick that I laid  
From my body I could show you a place God knows  
You should know the space is holy  
Do you really want to go?' _

* * *

The girls sat singing along to the words of a song that felt like it was telling a story that was their own. The tune was hypnotic, the words expressive. 

"Hime-san, why is it whenever we are driving around like this you always manage to find a song on the radio that feels like it's speaking the words that are in my heart?" Rukia turned to look at her friend. There were tears in her eyes but a smile on her face.

Orihime shrugged and returned her friends smile. "I dunno, but that's why I love music, you can always find a song that feels like it's touching your soul."

"Oh we are almost at Ichy's. You know he would be shaking his head at us right now. Saying we are such girly girls" she giggled.

"Yeah boys are so afraid of emotions. If they see a girl crying they don't know what the hell to do." Rukia replied. "But us girls know sometimes you just have to let it out. Anyways let's put these teary eyes away for later. I want to just relax and clear my head."

With that said the girls shortly after pulled up at their friend's house. Before Rukia even got out her cell to give him a call and let him know they were there, Ichigo quickly came out his door and locked it behind him.

As he approached the car Inoue smiled and slightly waved at him from her seat at the front passenger side.

"Hey chicken heads," he joked as he took his seat in the back.

"Look who's talking rooster boy" Rukia retorted with a laugh.

"Konichiwah Kurosaki-kun" Orihime greeted her friend as Ichigo smiled in return.

"So driver, what you waiting for, directions?" Ichigo chuckled.

On their way over to the pool hall the trio had some light conversation about school, the weekend, and their plans for the evening. It was their routine whenever any of them needed to just get away from something. They would hang out and try to just cheer up the person, making them laugh and to just forget their worries for the time.

After the 10 minute ride from Ichigo's house the group arrived.

"Gosh I need a drink!" Rukia stated as they made their way into the pool hall.

The place wasn't too crowded. It was a nice typical hang out spot to just kick back have a few drinks while relaxing with friends. Lounge areas with comfortable black couches were spaced strategically throughout the establishment. The bar located off to the right as you got into the establishment served drinks and appetizer snacks. A jukebox to the left corner of the bar had an endless selection of great songs. There were enough pool tables that you would usually not have to wait for a game. The décor was modern with clean lines, base colors of black and grey with chromed finishes, while the walls were lined with classic black and white pictures to fit the feel of the environment. The lights were at a dim setting just enough not to affect your game but set just right to have private setting for the individual groups.

"You girls grab the table. I'll reserve the game and order drinks, same as usual right?"

"Yah just a soda for me" Orihime informed as she started to head over to their usual table 9 in the back right corner.

"Get me a shot of tequila!" Rukia requested while turning to follow Orihime.

"So Kuchiki-san, what's bothering you?" Orihime questioned her friend as they got settled and began to choose their pool sticks.

Ichigo walks over, "Yah what's up?" He passes the drinks to the girls and turns his attention to Rukia.

With a sigh she slumps down into her seat and takes the shot of tequila before telling her friends what has happened.

"Same as what's been happening lately. Renji and I got into a big fight after he picked me up from school today."

She turns to look away from her friends. "Well you guys know how he's been questioning me a lot lately about school and what I've been up to. He's so paranoid and I don't understand why. He's got no reason. He knows I love him. But, well you know how my parents don't approve of him because of our different backgrounds. They don't think he's good enough for me. And I practically have to sneak out or make up some excuse to go see him."

Ichigo and Orihime give each other a knowing look of sympathy for their friend.

"Well anyways, I was waiting for him out back of the main building that was close to the student parking lot. Koji and Asano-san came out and saw me there as they were leaving from their class for the day. They came over and asked me if I wanted a ride since they were headed over in my direction. But I told them how Renji was picking me up. Right after that I saw him pulling the corner into the driveway so I said goodbye to the guys and started to head over to the car." She looked back towards her friends.

"Next thing I know he's honking the horn like crazy even though he sees me walking towards him. So I hurry up over and got into the passenger side, and said hello but asked him what the rush was. Suddenly he starts to yell at me and ask me who the hell those guys were and cursing me out saying how I was flirting with them and how he should get out of the car and go deal with them right there and then. Well I just blew up and asked him who the fuck was he yelling at. And how dear he accuse me of something like that. We had it out for about 10 minutes before I couldn't take it anymore. I mean I couldn't believe him and I was so embarrassed. I was going to get out the car and call my brother to pick me up but he locked the doors and started to pull out of the driveway when I was reaching for the handle. He started to apologize and say that it wasn't me but that he didn't trust Koji and Asano. Then something else about how he's so frustrated with work and what's been going on with my parents and us. I told him I didn't want to hear it and to just take me home. It's the same excuses over and over with him. I don't know guys I feel like I don't want to deal with it anymore." With tears in her eyes she looks away from her friends once more.

As Orihime walks over to give her friend a comforting hug, Ichigo starts to fume.

"That fucking asshole!" Ichigo cursed. "Why does he always do this to you?"

"Sweetie it's been going on like this for the past few months. It's eating away at you. Things can't go on like this." Orihime looks into the tear filled eyes of her friend as she gently holds up her chin.

With a quiver in her voice Rukia continues "I-I know th-that's why…" she takes a long pause as she wipes away a tear and takes a deep breath.

Ichigo and Orihime turn to each other with a questioning look before they turn their attention back to their friend.

"I broke things off with him." She continued as she broke down in tears once again.

With looks of shock on their faces Ichigo and Orihime tried to comfort their friend as they took in the information she had just told them.

"After we arrived at my house, I told him my parents should not be home for a couple more hours and that I wanted to have a serious talk with him. We talked for about two hours. I was surprised that there wasn't any yelling. We both agreed that things were pretty bad over the last few months and that it couldn't continue that way. I told him I think it would be best if for now we just went our separate ways. That we both had a lot of things we had to work out and that if our relationship is meant to be, we will find our way back to each other. It was so hard guys. The look on his face… I've never seen him like that before. He dropped to his knees and broke down crying. He was shaking and trembling and all I could do to not completely break down myself was to hold him. After a while as he was getting ready to leave he told me that he's going to do whatever it takes to get me back. That he's going to change and prove it to me."

Hugging her friend tightly Orihime said "Oh sweetie, something had to happen. I'm just so sorry that you had to go through this."

Ichigo slumped down next to the girls, "It might be for the best Rukia-san. You just have to be strong and know that we are here for you, always."

As she wiped away here tear stained cheeks, Rukia looked up "I know. Thanks guys. I don't know what I'd do without you too monkeys" she tried to joke.

That was just the type of girl Rukia was. She maybe small but she was strong.

"Gosh I think I need another shot of tequila! I just want to clear my head of all of this and put my worries aside for a while. How about a round? Or two!"

"Yah I think I need a shot too!" Ichigo second the notion as he headed over to the bar.

"You two should join AA!" Orihime giggled. "So how about a quick round of pool then we go get some dinner and a movie! I want to catch the new horror flick!"

"Chick what is this thing you have with horror movies?' Rukia laughs "Well it sounds like a plan none the less. You rack up and I'll go put on some music."

* * *

_**"Don't Speak"**_

_You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend _

_I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know_

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts_

_Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts_

_Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening_

_As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry_

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)_

_Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts _

_It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
You and me I can see us dying...are we?_

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)_

_Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't tell me cause it hurts!  
I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining_

_Don't speak,  
don't speak,  
don't speak,  
oh I know what you're thinking_

_And I don't need your reasons  
I know you're good,  
I know you're good,  
I know you're real good_

_Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la  
Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush  
don't tell me tell me cause it hurts  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts_

* * *

As the song played over the radio Ichigo, Rukia, and Orihime continued with their evening. With the help of a couple shots of tequila and the two people she could always depend on Rukia's worries slowly started to slip away for the time being. 

"Oh gosh I think she's ah a bit tipsy" Orihime wondered about her friend.

"Yah I think your right" Ichigo chuckled as he tried to help his friend steady her walk.

After leaving the pool hall the three had decided to take the subway into the city where they were going to catch a movie and have some dinner.

Orihime with her friends hand in her own, leant her support to the obviously intoxicated Rukia. "Watch your step sweetie."

"Teeeehehehehehe" Rukia giggled, "you guys are silly!"

**HICCUP**

"I'm fine! FINE! Hehe Perfectly fine! Oh look the train! WOOHOO!"

"Kuchiki-sannnn, hold on a second!" Orihime cautioned her friend trying to hold her back from running to the edge of the platform. "There' s no need to rush."

"Yah you lil alchy" Ichigo said muffling a laugh.

**SMACK**

"SHUT UP MONKEY BOY!"

"You guys" Orihime laughed, "come on we should get some seats I don't think standing on the train would be a good idea."

Ichigo held the door while the girls got onto the train, "Definitely not with her like this."

The train ride downtown was rather quick. The shopping district was the ideal place to catch a movie and get some diner since the area was conveniently designed with several restaurants and a large 40 screen movie theater. As the trio exited from the subway station they headed over to get some dinner at their favorite ramen shop Shinpuku Saikan.

"OMG I WANT SOME SAKE AND A NICE BOWL OF MISO RAMEN!" Rukia told her friends excitedly.

"Sweetie maybe you should take it easy and opt for some water." Orihime tried to convince Rukia.

"No, no silly, it's ok! Tomorrow's Saturday so I can sleep it off!"

Orihime sighed.

"Ok where here. Lets hurry grab some food." Ichigo stated as he looked at his watch "It's going on 10 so we will probably have to catch the late show for the movie."

"OMG 10 already! Crap I forgot I have to go in to school tomorrow morning for that 8 o'clock meeting with Yamamoto-Dono."

"Oh that's tomorrow?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yah. Hmmm I don't think I'll be able to catch the movie. But you guys should go ahead! Especially with Kuchiki-san ahhh… you know. She needs to clear her head before she goes home or else her parents might freak."

"That's true. But how will you get back to campus? I don't think you should be walking around there alone at this hour." Ichigo stated with concern of his friend.

"No No it's ok I'm a big girl I'll be fine." Orihime insisted.

"No, how about we go get some food and then we can get you a cab back and I'll take this pint sized alchy to the movie. She'll probably sleep it off a bit and by the time it's over be clear headed enough to go home without her parents being suspicious."

Orihime hesitated worrying about her friend. "Ah…"

"You s-silly goose I'll be ok. Don't worry about this monkey boy I'll make sure he gets home okay. And I'll tell you all about the movie tomorrow! HEHEHEH" Rukia assured her.

The all laughed.

**SIGH**

"Hmph, I feel bad about leaving Kuchiki-san like this, I wish I didn't have to go in tomorrow… But ok…" she finally gave in.

"OK! LETS GET SOME FOOD! IM STARVING! AND I PROMISE INOUE-SAN ONLY ONE CUP OF SAKE FOR ME!" Rukia said as she rushed into the restaurant.

As the three enjoyed there diner the teased and joked about Rukia being intoxicated while she tried her best to assure them she was not. After dinner Ichigo flagged a cab down for Orihime.

"Ok guys you two behave now. Kurosaki-kun, take care of her and don't let her drive when you get back over by the pool hall. You remember where the car's parked right?"

He nodded and smiled "Yes mom".

Embracing Rukia with a big hug Orihime said, "You take care sweetie, and give me a call when you get home! If you're tired just text me okay and we can talk tomorrow."

Hugging her friend back and giving her a tight squeeze she replied "Thank you so much Hime-san! You know I love you! Get home safely, kay!"

"Okay Inoue I already paid the driver for the ride and told him the directions. Give me a little buzz when you get to the dorms just to make sure you got in safely" Ichigo told her.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Kurosaki-kun" She smiled and thanked him.

With that the Orihime left her two best friends to finish the night as she headed home.

**END CHAPTER!**

* * *

BE SURE TO LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER WHERE WE WILL PICK UP AS WE LEFT OFF WITH ICHIGO AND RUKIA FINISHING UP THEIR NIGHT! LITTLE DOES THE TRIO KNOW, EVENTS THAT ARE SURE TO TEST THEIR FRIENDSHIPS ARE JUST AROUND THE CORNER.  
YOU WILL HAVE TO STAY TUNED TO SEE HOW IT ALL UNFOLDS!

* * *

AN: **Thanks for reading! SOOOOOOOO how was it?!?! I hope you enjoyed it, and please bear in mind this is my very first fic EVER! Be a little easy on me! Oh what did you guys think about me including the lyrics for the songs? I absolutely love music and I think songs can really set a mood and reflect on what's going on. So that's why I choose to include them.** **On a side note, forgive me for the grammatical and spelling errors! It's hard to revise your own work. /**

**PLEASE don't forget to leave a review!**

**THANKS BUNCHES!**


	2. WHAT’S THIS FEELING?

**MORE THAN JUST ACQUAINTANCES**

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER:** Sadly, I don't own Bleach or its characters, nor do I own any of songs I use in my story. But I do share the feelings they express, and the story I've written comes from my own personal imagination and experiences.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I'd just like to take a little time to say thanks to all you readers! But I'd like to send an _Extra Special Thanks_ to all the reviewers!

TWISTED GIRL

KARUSAN YOKO 

CHEESE MAIDEN 

GRIZZLY BISCUIT 

You guys rocked my world! I dedicate this chapter to you! I hope you enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2:** WHAT'S THIS FEELING?

And then there were two...

Ichigo and Rukia made their way over to the movie theater. Looking at the marquee, Rukia noticed the name of the movie Orihime wanted to see.

"That's it! In honor of Hime-san I insist that we see THE MESSENGERS!" she chimed out excitedly.

'_Uh huh, you're gonna pass out within the first 15 minutes"_ Ichigo mused to himself.

"The Messengers it is. And good timing too it starts in 6 minutes" he informed Rukia.

The still intoxicated girl clapped and giggled as they made there way up to the ticket booth.

"Of course monkey boy! That's cause it was meant to be! I've got to watch every second of it so I can tell Hime-san all about it tomorrow" she stated matter-of-factly.

Ichigo smiled and nodded in response, knowing fully well it was curtains for her once they got settled in their seats.

"Two for the next showing of The Messengers, please" he politely requested.

With tickets in hand, the two friends set off to the find the room where their movie was showing.

"This is it, Screen # 17. Let's go in and get some good seats" he said, taking Rukia by the hand and leading her into the theater.

"Yah I want to sit all the way up top in the back! It' the best place to see the movie from." She pulled away from him and began to climb the stairs to her desired seating.

Still looking a little uneasy on her feet, Ichigo grabbed onto Rukia's arm and once again continued to guide her, lending his support so she wouldn't trip (especially with the dimmed lights of the theater).

It was like if they were playing musical chairs, while Rukia tried to find what she said has to be the perfect seat. Being the last showing of the night there were only a handful of people seated through out the expansive room.

"AH HA! Perfect!" Rukia said conquering her goal as she sat down. Ichigo took the seat to her right.

"You need anything before the movie starts, Rukia?"

"Yah, you to be quiet; the previews are about to start, baka" she teased, while adjusting herself in the seat.

He just laughed in reply as he kept quiet to her request. With a sudden vibration, Ichigo was startled as his phone alarmed him of a message.

'_It must be Inoue' _he thought to himself as he reached into his pocket and took out the phone so that he could check the text.

Rukia, with her nose scrunched up in curiosity, leaned over to see what Ichigo was doing.

"Inoue got home safely. She said to enjoy the movie" he whispered in response to her questioning look.

Rukia scooted back over to her seat and nodded with a smile and a finger on her lips shushing him.

After responding to the text he put away his phone and stretched in his chair, as he tried to work out a kink in his neck.

Ichigo took advantage of this opportunity and glanced over at Rukia. He saw signs of her beginning to ware down.

The already low lights began to dim-out alerting that the movie was about to start. Her eyes, on their own accord, began to follow suite to the lights in the room and she slowly closed them. She gently eased her head to rest on Ichigo's shoulder for support. Stirring slightly in her seat, Rukia tried to position her body as comfortable as possible. Finally holding on to his arm for some warmth, she settled herself.

After a few minutes Ichigo could tell she had completely fallen asleep. Her breathing had slowed; and with the rise and fall of her chest, she had started a steady natural rhythm.

He smiled to himself with a knowing look on his face. For some weird reason, something felt right to him. But he couldn't say what nor why.

Rukia resting peacefully next to him, and not really being interested in the movie at the moment, (since they would probably come and see it again with Inoue) Ichigo began to reflect on the events of the day.

It had started out pretty much normal; the usual routine, morning classes followed by helping out at his father's clinic.

**--- FLASH BACK TO EARLIER TODAY ---**

It was around a quarter past four when Ichigo's phone rang. He decided to let it go to voicemail since he wanted to finish up the documentation he was working on before his shift ended at 5.

**GRRRRR **

'_Damn I need some food!' _he thought as his stomach demanded with a growl.

Ichigo continued to work diligently for the last Forty-five minutes of his shift; but as the end drew near he packed up his things submitted his timesheet and headed out.

Stepping out of the clinic and into the warmth of the late afternoon sun, he squinted as he raised his hands to shelter his eyes, allowing them to adjust. He decided to head home, grab some food and take a shower. The mid-spring day had been a bit muggy, so the shower was a must.

He took the usual route home. It was a brisk 10 minute walk from the clinic. Ichigo had always like taking walks. It reminded him of times he spent with his mother; the walks they would take as she picked him up after school.

Approaching the walkway that leads to his home, Ichigo stopped at the mail box before heading inside. He retrieved the mail and took his keys out while heading over to the door.

As he flipped through the mail he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "Same old junk! Mail and bills" he grumbled before placing his books and the mail on the small table next to the coat rack.

Ichigo looked at his watch and realized, _'That's right no one is home yet.'_ His dad was still at work, Karin was at soccer practice and Yuzu usually waits with her. He had the place all to himself.

**GRRRRRR**

His stomach reminded him of his dire need to get some food. Hastily, he headed over to the kitchen. Rummaging through the fridge, he didn't see anything that was ready to eat.

"Crap! I guess I'll make a sandwich" he said aloud, as if admitting defeat. He grabbed the ingredients and a drink since he was already standing in front of the fridge. On his way over to the counter he snatched up the bread and laid out the ingredients in an assembly line fashion.

Talking to no one but himself, as he made his snack Ichigo said, "This will have to do."

Moments after devouring the sandwich along with a tall glass of iced tea, he declared victory with a pat to his stomach.

"That hit the spot."

His need of food satisfied, Ichigo exited the kitchen and quickly rounded the corner into the hallway. His path laid out ahead of him, he padded his way up the stairs and into his bedroom. Following his daily rituals, he emptied his pockets and then went over to the closet.

Not really concerned with what it was he grabbed the nearest clean change of clothes, along with his towel, before making his way to the bathroom.

'_I wonder if this weekend will be as muggy as the week that passed.'_ He thought to himself as he locked the bathroom door behind. Ichigo turned as he set his clothes and towel on the near by stand.

As he was accustomed to doing, he leaned in and turned the shower on so that it would be just the right temperature when he stepped in.

The remnants of the muggy day left his usually crisp white shirt a little damp and his skin feeling sticky. Quickly shedding the rest of his clothes Ichigo stretched lazily before jumping in the shower.

The foreign feel of the water against his sticky hot skin startled him, at first, causing him to step back from the shock. Slowly he began to submerge himself under the constant flow of water, allowing his body to adjust to the cool shower. As his body became accustomed he titled his head up towards the showerhead, so that he could feel the coolness of the water directly on his face. He stood still for several minutes allowing the water to run down his body. It massaged the muscles on his back and shoulder relieving a slight soreness that he hadn't noticed.

After a few minutes of enjoying the feel of the water, Ichigo reached over for the soap and began the task of washing away the filth of the day's activities.

Minutes later, having finished his shower he emerged dripping wet but feeling replenished. He reached over to the rack for his towel and quickly yet effectively began drying off his saturated skin. He threw the towel aside as he grabbed and pulled on his boxers followed by a pair of navy blue cargos.

Upon exiting the bathroom Ichigo swiped up his dirty laundry and slung the towel over his bare shoulders. Taking up one end into his hand he continued to dry off some excess water that still dampened his hair.

He strolled into his bedroom, threw his towel over the back of the wooden desk chair and put his dirty clothes into the hamper.

Sluggishly moving across the room, Ichigo turned as he stretched his arms and arched his back, slowly allowing himself to fall back onto the soft and inviting full sized bed.

'_Hmm…wonder what the girls are up to? That's right…'_ he remembered the call he had received while at work. He reached for the cell phone that rested on the nightstand next to where he was lying.

"Let's see who called" he declared, flipping it open and proceeded to retrieve his voicemail.

"You have one new message" the automatic voice recorder informed before playing it.

"HEY, DON'T YOU KNOW TO ANSWER YOUR PHONE WHEN I'M CALLLING YOU!" Rukia's familiar voice came over the receiver before she gave a slight giggle.

"Anyways you baka, please give me a call as soon as you get this."

"End of message." The recorder informed before ending the call.

'_Hmm weird,'_ Ichigo contorted is face in a perplexed manner_ 'for some reason she sounded a bit distraught at the end there.'_

He promptly punched in her number on the key pad and waited for the call to be placed.

"Hey clown, what you up to?" Rukia teased as she greeted him.

"Well I'm talking to you, you lil midget. I checked my phone and saw that you called?"

"Haha" she laughed "yah I did call you earlier. I wanted to know if you wanna come hang out with me and Inoue-san? I'm thinking we can head over to the pool hall or something."

"Well I've got nothing to do for the rest of my evening so it sounds like a plan."

"Yah, maybe we can all catch a movie and some dinner after. I just feel like I need to get out right now."

"Hmm, something the matter Rukia?"

"No, no I'm fine. We can drive by and pick you up. I'll tell you guys what happened then."

"Alright. See you guys in a bit then."

"K, be there in about 15 minutes" she added before hanging up the call.

Sitting up on the edge of the bed Ichigo wondered what was going on with Rukia. _'I bet anything it's that jerk!'_ he huffed. Pushing the matter to the back of his mind he got up and finished getting ready for his evening out with his two best friends.

**--- END FLASH BACK ---**

Yes, the day had started routinely as usual; that was until that call.

'_I knew it was that fucking jerk. I can't say I'm the least bit sorry that they broke up. She deserves way better than someone like that. Ever since that day he had raised his hands to her, I wanted to fucking knock his lights out. He's lucky that his senses came to him and he stopped before he did. God knows if he had laid a single finger on her like that, he would be good and buried by now.'_

Ichigo had always thought that Rukia should be with someone that would treat her better than Renji did. He knew though, that it was her life and her choice, and so he never interfered with giving her advice on that end of things.

Today, he couldn't believe his ears when Rukia told them that she and Renji had broken up. After it sunk in, he was sorry to see his friend hurting, but he strongly believed that it is all for her better.

The three friends had tried their best to salvage the evening, and he thought so far it was going well.

He slightly glanced to the left to look at Rukia resting peacefully with her head on his shoulder.

'_The movie should be over in about 15 minutes. This rest should have helped her sober up a bit. _

He glanced down at his watch before returning her eyes to the sleeping girl.

'_It's pretty late and the trains are slow at this time of the night. It will be better if we take a cab back to her car by the pool hall. I think I'll let her sleep until the movie is over.'_

'_She looks so…'_ he couldn't think of a word to perfectly describe her.

She was one of the two people that he's ever been able to open up to. Before meeting them, sure he had close friends, but he always kept his distance. Something about these two girls that he's grown so close to, over the past two years, has allowed him to feel at ease with them.

He laughed to himself. He can't think of the last time he's been in an intimate setting with a girl like this. Actually, he can't think of ever having been in a situation like this where he feels so comfortable with a girl.

'_Being with her right now, right here, like this…'_ he thought to himself, _'what's this feeling?'_

It was something he wasn't familiar with. Somehow he felt drawn to her. All he wanted to do was protect her and never allow anything to hurt. He never wanted to see the hurt in her eyes they way it looked today, those big soft brown eyes.

He glanced over at her once again as he felt a sudden movement. Her hand slowly slid down his arm and somewhat impulsively took hold of his own.

'_Sh-she's still sleeping…'_ he told himself while staring at her hands. They were so soft and so tiny compared to his.

He turned his eyes up looking back at her face.

'_She's probably dreaming. But,'_ he paused his thoughts _'…something about this feels so right…'_

He mentally shook his thoughts.

'_No she's just a friend. Of course you care about her and don't want to see her hurt. And besides, you baka, she just got out of a 5 year relationship, TODAY! Come on pull yourself together Ichigo! She's one of the two people you have actually been able to open up to. Of course you feel at ease around her. You don't want to ruin your friendship over something like this. She's just a really good friend. THAT'S ALL!'_

Gently taking up her hand, he decides to coax her awake.

"Hey sleeping beauty, wake up. The movie is almost over and it's pretty late. We should get you home" he said softly so as not to scare the serenely resting girl.

'_She looks so peaceful, but I have to wake her up.'_

Rukia stirred in her seat and slowly starts to open her eyes. Blinking several times she moves her hands to rub away the sleepiness.

**GROAN**

"Ku- Kurosaki-kun, where are we?" She asked; obviously still gathering her senses from just waking up.

"Silly girl" he teased. "We're at the movies; you had one too many shots of tequila tonight. We need to get you home and should get you some water on our way out."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Fuck, my head hurts" she cursed as she hung her throbbing head.

"Whoa, where did the happy drunk go?"

"She's still sleeping. Crap it is late!"

"Aww, well lets get going. The water and some fresh air will do you some good. Tomorrow you can just sleep in since it's Saturday."

"Yah, let's go" she groaned, feeling the lingering effects of her drinking. The two friends slowly rise out of their seats and made there way out of the theater.

"DAMN IT, MY CAR" Rukia began to curse again as she remembered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa calm down" he couldn't help laughing.

'_It's like Dr Jekyll and Mrs Hyde. She switches from giddy when she's drunk to raging when she's sobering up.'_

"We'll take a cab back to your car and then I'll drive you home" he tried to settle her worries.

"Okay. Sorry for snapping. I just need to crawl into bed and sleep!"

As they exited the theater Ichigo spotted a kiosk stand and headed over in its direction.

"Let's get you some water."

"Yes, please. I'm so thirsty."

As Ichigo got the water, Rukia started to look around for a cab. "It's still pretty busy out here we should be able to catch a taxicab quickly."

Ichigo walked over to her and handed her the water. "Yah I'll flag one down. You drink up. You've always got to keep hydrated after drinking."

"Thank you, Ichigo" she said smiling gratefully.

'_Good she's smiling'_ he thought to himself.

The city this time of night was still buzzing with life. It wasn't long until Ichigo got a cab and they were on their way.

Both friends were quiet on the ride over to Rukia's car.

On one end Ichigo sat in silence, not wanting to disturb his friend knowing how she must be feeling. He stared out his window looking up into the moon lit late night sky.

Turning his head he slightly glimpsed her way.

On the adjacent end, still feeling the effects of their night out, Rukia sat with her eyes closed. The wind gently blowing through the window soothed her.

As it played tenderly with her hair Ichigo thought to himself,_ 'Wow she looks so radiant in this moonlight.' _He couldn't help but smiling. He had never really seen her like this before.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, again he thought _'What is this feeling? Come on pull yourself together.'_

The taxi started to decelerate as it pulled up to the corner of pool hall parking lot.

"That will be 15 dollars" the driver informed them.

Ichigo, turning away from Rukia, took out his wallet and paid the driver. The two friends stepped out of the car and started to make their way over to the car.

"Why do you always do that?" Rukia asked.

"What?" he inquired puzzled at her question.

"You're always paying."

"Well it's just how I was raised" he shrugged.

"Uh huh… guys usually only do that when they are on dates and hope that it might get them something in return" she teased.

"Ahh…" he chuckled trying to hide his blushing. "Nah, I'm not like other guys. My mom just raised me to be a gentleman. And I've got two sisters, so I'm usually paying when it comes to them too. It's the same with you and Inoue."

"AWW, we are like your sisters? That's soooo cute" she teased as she let out a giggle.

'_YAH SISTERS_' he said inwardly, thinking back on his thoughts of earlier.

"Ahh I'm not cute! No way am I CUTE! Like I said before I'm just a gentleman. Oh keys missy. I don't think you should be driving yet" he tried to rebound as they approached the car.

"Kay" she said as she took out her keys and passed it to him.

'_She's definitely tired. Not even putting up a fight over the keys.'_

As they got into the car and buckled their seat belts Rukia glanced over at the radio and saw the time.

"Geesh almost one, I think I'm gonna text Hime-san now before it gets any later. I'll tell her that I'm on my way home now and that I'll just call her tomorrow" Rukia said.

Ichigo nodded his concurrence as they pulled out of the drive way. "She has that meeting with Yamamoto-Dono tomorrow morning at 8; so it's a good idea to just text her."

Once having messaged Inoue, Rukia put away her phone and reached over as she turned on the radio so that they wouldn't be sitting in an awkward silence. She sat back and closed her eyes to rest.

For the third time today, the song coming over the radio seemed to reflect the pain in her heart.

* * *

"**_One Last Breath"_**

_Please come now I think I'm falling  
I'm holding on to all I think is safe  
It seems I found the road to nowhere  
And I'm trying to escape  
I yelled back when I heard thunder  
But I'm down to one last breath_

_And with it let me say  
Let me say_

_Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down  
I'm looking down now that it's over  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
I thought I found the road to somewhere  
Somewhere in His grace  
I cried out heaven save me  
But I'm down to one last breath_

_And with it let me say  
Let me say_

_Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down_

_Sad eyes follow me  
But I still believe there's something left for me  
So please come stay with me  
_'_Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me  
For you and me  
For you and me_

_Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking..._

* * *

Ichigo drove on for a few minutes before finally looking over to steal a momentary look her way. 

She was crying silently. Her eyes were closed, lashes matted wet as tears ran down her checks. But she made no sound.

'_What should I do? Damn it. I know she's thinking about him!'_

"Ru-Rukia? Are you okay?" he asked looking at the road and then back at her.

'_Damn it, stupid question of course she's not you baka! She's crying' _he cursed to himself.

"…"

No reply came as the girl began to completely break down.

'_Shit what should I do?!?! I'm never good at this sort of stuff. FUCK!'_

Ichigo feeling clueless, his instincts started to take over as he pulled to the side of the road.

She sat there, her face now buried in her hands, trembling, crying uncontrollably.

'_DAMNIT ICHIGO, DO SOMETHING!' _He was at a complete lost.

Hesitantly, not knowing if he should, but not being able to think of anything else, he leaned over and embraced the seemingly inconsolable girl.

"Ih-Ih-Ihcy … why?" she sobbed, clutching on to him as if for dear life.

Her question was not one that expected an answer. It was born of her anxiety and pain, from her heartbreak.

He could feel her hot tears starting to soak through his shirt. Her skin was cold, her body shivering. Feeling totally helpless, his own heart was breaking, seeing her like this. Gently he drew her closer as he tired to give warmth to her body by lightly rubbing her arm.

He could do nothing more but to hold her and try to sooth her. Minutes passed as he was at a lost for words. He would do anything to take away her pain. If only he knew what that was.

Slowly her breathing began to steady and her tears began to subside.

"Here drink some water." He said as he grabbed the bottle resting in the cup holder with one hand, still holding her with the other.

Meekly she accepted the water as she wiped away the remainder of hear tears with the back of one hand.

"Slowly" he told her as she began to take a sip.

Remembering where his hand was he withdraw it from around her, but stopped and rested it on her shoulder.

As she turned to look up into his face, he saw her reddened amber eyes, remnants of the tears that stung her heart. Her hair was slightly disheveled, her cheeks stained from those tears.

Not knowing why he was doing what he was doing, his hands moved to her face. There was a strand of her hair loosely matted down by her tears. Tenderly he moved it away from her face.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry but …"

Realizing what he was doing, he pulled away his hand, "N-no no, I'm s…"

"I think I've ruined your shirt" she finished.

"Oh no, no that's ok" he assured her. _'Shit what was I doing?!? I thought she meant…'_

"Argh… really I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you in a situation like that. All the emotions of the day just caught up with me" she apologized for breaking down in front of him.

"No don't apologize. It's just, I didn't know what to do."

"Yeah I know, girls and our silly emotions. But no worries, kay? I'll be fine. I am tired though, and we are almost there…"

"Yah, we should get you home. It's getting later by the minute" he said, and without any delay he started the car and pulled back onto the road.

Ten minutes passed and Rukia's black 2003 Nissan Altima pulled up to the walkway of her residence.

"Is this okay, or do you want me to pull it up into the driveway?"

Looking back as she was getting out of the car, "No, that's fine. Byakuya is going to use it in the morning anyways."

Ichigo exited the car, locking and alarming it as he walked over and handed her the keys.

"Are you sure, you don't need a ride home? I know the trains are only about a 5 minute walk from here. But it's late, and you wouldn't get home for at least another 45 minutes."

"I'm not afraid of things that go bump in the night; and I can take care of myself mommy dearest" he joked trying to lighten the mood.

She couldn't help laughing, "Okay monkey boy, just don't call me when you're lying in a gutter somewhere, crying for me to come save you from a big scary ghostly creature wearing a frightening mask and yelling that it's going to eat you. Cause then you'll never hear the end of it" she retorted.

Gradually she began to make her way up to her front door. As she took out her keys and was unlocking her door she turned around one last time and said, "Oh and Ichigo, as for tonight, Arigato."

From the sidewalk, Ichigo watched as the faintly smiling Rukia turned to face her door. She slowly opened it and stepped inside disappearing from his sight.

'_And to think, this day started off as just any other normal day.'_

He turned on his way and began his journey home, guided by the silver moonlight. Ichigo was startled as a cool breeze came up from behind him. It sent a forlorn feeling trickling down his spine as the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

Little did he know that it was a forewarning of events that were beginning to unfold, as they slowly began to unravel his life, his world, and his friendship as he knew it.

"Keh" he huffed aloud as the orange-haired guy went on his way. _'Hmph, and it was a muggy day too, to think it would be such a windy night.'_

**END CHAPTER!**

* * *

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! WE'VE SEEN A LITTLE ICHIxXxRUKIA POSSIBLTY BUT DON'T WORRY ICHIxXxHIME FANS SOMETHING MAYBE BE IN THE MIST! 

BUT! YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO READ MORE TO FIND OUT!

**

* * *

**

**AN:** **I worked really hadr because I wanted to get this out before Valentine's Day, and since I'm going to be a little busy this week. It's my little gift to you all. SO:**

**♥ HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY ♥ **

**KK! NOW ON TO THE STORY, HOW WAS IT?! Please be so gracious as to leave me a review! It really helps to motivate me to whip out the next chapter. AND, it also let's me know if you guys like how the story is going. If I get no feedback, I'll sit and wonder forever if I should even attempt another chapter.**

**So PLEASE! If you have a little free time, drop me a review, neh???**

**It's much appreciated! **

**Oh forgive me for any obvious spelling and grammar errors, kay! **

**Arigato, mina-san!** (See you guys next week!)

_♥ -Complex Girl- ♥ _


End file.
